Insanity Mates
by Yoari Dank
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer por la única persona que es capaz de desarmarte y sanar tu miserable existencia? "Te doy lo único que puedo ofrecerte: Nada. Porque no puedo dañar aquello que desconozco". Dos almas condenadas al fracaso. Rukia creyó encontrar en Ichigo aquello que su vida necesitaba sin imaginar cuán equivocada estaba.
1. chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.-.**

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Ooc. Clasificación "M" debido a escenas explicitas de muerte y Limme. Insinuación de IchigoxRukia así que no te gusta esta pareja por favor abstente de comentar o leer el fic… gracias.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **Capítulo 1. "Víctimas".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruego… imploro y clamo cada noche por la idea ilusoria del perdón y sin importar cuánto suplique por la absolución, sé que ésta jamás llegará… porque soy la aberración descarada de un hombre dañado.**

 **Algo está mal conmigo esa es la noción que tengo sobre mí, entonces no necesito la indulgencia de un ser superior, tan sólo alguien que pueda desarmarme y arreglar los engranes de mi mente.**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

" _ **La melodramática expresión en su rostro me pareció incluso más irritante que el motivo que me llevó a incrustarle el cuchillo en la garganta, y los gimoteos apagados que luchaban por escapar de él sólo hicieron que mi desagrado escalara a la cima de lo medianamente tolerable en esa situación.**_

 _ **Odio la voz de las personas y las palabras sin sentido que emiten en su discurso, sin embargo los sonidos agonizantes de su muerte me parecen aún más repugnantes porque solo representan el clamor de su último suspiro de vida. Se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo desperdiciando su existencia en nimiedades y aprecian el valor de su vida cuando son acogidos en los brazos fríos de la muerte.**_

 _ **¡Patéticos!**_

 _ **¿Podrían culparme por matar a este sujeto? ¿Un hombre extraño que tuvo la osadía de atentar contra los límites de mi paciencia? El ultimátum sobre mi descontento fue enviado tras el gruñido de mi propia garganta y sin embargo decidió ignorar la preciada oportunidad que le estaba otorgando… entonces he de decir que esto no era enteramente culpa mía.**_

 _ **Las personas por lo general ignoraban las señales cuando se enajenaban en sus propios deseos egoístas. Entonces nadie podría negar que con esa inherente acción humana se condenaban a sí mismos en su propia y desvalida miseria, después, sin embargo, cuando las consecuencias de dichas decisiones se presentaban eran lo suficientemente idiotas para no querer asumir el correctivo.**_

 _ **No. No me arrepiento de nada. No sigo mis propios deseos egoístas, eso siquiera es repugnante; seguir los instintos básicos para alcanzar una inexistente plenitud es una idea muy absurda y superflua. Yo creo en mis motivos y la necesidad de tomar sus vidas es algo que tengo que hacer para mantener a raya a la bestia dormida, no quiero enojarla, no deseo que escape… prefiero mantenerla satisfecha con el sacrificio y la sangre que demanda…**_

 _ **No sé cómo luce pero es algo que no quiero averiguar.**_

 _ **Nadie lo sabe y no sospechan de mi, algo que no entiendo del todo y que no me molesto en cuestionar sabiendo que las personas se cierran a sí mismas e ignoran las respuestas obvias ante sus ojos.**_

 _ **He pensado en más de una ocasión que no se trata de la ignorancia humana o de golpes de suerte sino de una fuerza más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Una que gobierna mi existencia y se empeña en mantenerme como su peón.**_

 _ **Pero volviendo a ese hombre, me tomé la libertad de tener una pequeña charla antes de silenciarlo ¿puedes creerlo? Incauto me cuestionó sobre mis acciones y he de decir que su cuestión me pareció graciosa como un chiste de humor negro, pero no más graciosa su expresión al confesarle que lo mataría sólo porque estaba colmándome la paciencia… no era descabellado… él se lo merecía de una u otra manera.**_

 _ **Y la bestia… bueno, ella clama por la sangre de este pobre infeliz… mis manos todavía sienten esa viscosidad y la calidez de su sangre…"**_

El hombre dejó la pluma a un lado como si hubiese recordado algo en ese mismo instante, sus ojos ocres se desviaron hacia su mano vuelto un puño sobre la mesa. ¿Cuándo siquiera había apretujado su agarre y clavado las uñas en su carne? La sangre fresca bajó el sendero predestinado desde la herida recubriendo su piel y manchando ligeramente la madera, ¿era su propia sangre o la del desdichado hombre insolente? Miró su otra mano con la palma hacia arriba, examinando con cuidado el líquido marrón rígido y concluyendo así que la sangre que manaba le pertenecía a él.

—Algo está muy mal —Reconoció por un instante.

Tomó la hoja amarillenta y la levantó ante sus ojos para re leer cada palabra, recordándose mentalmente que tendría que anexarla a su colección de escritos al que él denominaba como su propia bitácora.

—La hoja se ha manchado —continuó, agitándola en el aire y examinando cada detalle—. Incluso en el proceso, la sangre adquiere una variedad de colores. Se apaga y oscurece ¿no lo crees? —cualquier atisbo de cordura se disolvió.

Una ligera risa resonó en la pequeña habitación. El hombre reconoció el tinte de diversión en el sonido contenido de la carcajada, estaba burlándose de él.

" _Se le llaman matices, idiota"._ Resolló aquella nueva voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó el hombre.

" _Simplemente contemplar tu último berrinche… el número tres por cierto, ¿una semana difícil Ichigo?"_

La insinuación le molestó no por el significado sino por el tono condescendiente y mordaz en el que fue mencionado, en especial el énfasis asignado a su nombre. Su sangre hirvió de ira, si había algo que odiara más que a las sucias criaturas que lo rodeaban; era a esa voz. Quería acallar el molesto sonido que provenía de su cabeza no obstante aquello implicaría arremeter contra su propia vida y ese era un precio que no estaba dispuesto a pagar, porque poner fin a su existencia significaba acabar con su miseria y él no merecía tal dicha.

Un gruñido fue lo único que profirió Ichigo.

— ¿Dónde está Kon? —El pelinaranja frunció el ceño al notar la ausencia del molesto peluche.

" _Clavado en la pared de la cocina por supuesto"_ respondió de nuevo la voz con obviedad. _"Estuviste a punto de sacarle el relleno por ocultar tus revistas pero preferiste tomar el cuchillo y apuñalarlo repetidas veces antes de reclamarle y dejarlo ahí colgado"._

Cierto. Se recordó Ichigo, ese maldito muñeco siempre tomaba sus cosas y las escondía en otro lugar, ese día no fue la excepción. Reconoció que estuvo tentado a sacarle todo el relleno y tirarlo a la basura o incinerarlo, pero prefirió clavarle el estómago y dejarlo en la pared acallando sus gritos con la cinta adhesiva. Tal vez con eso escarmentaría.

Quiso decir algo más cuando el sonido de su celular reverberó desde la otra habitación. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde lo había dejado o si al caso tenía algún celular. Dubitativo caminó con cautela hacia el aparato preguntándose quién podría estarle llamando, la regla número uno era el aislamiento y la limitada interacción con los demás, Ichigo despreciaba con fervor la compañía no deseada y los intentos de acercamiento premeditados.

Alargó la mano para tomar el celular cuando lo divisó sobre uno de los muebles de la sala y oteando el identificador de llamadas marcó el número como desconocido. No era de sorprender, de hecho su lista de contactos era inexistente y en ese momento incluso le pareció absurdo poseer ese aparatejo sin darle algún uso. Con una ceja elevada en incredulidad deslizó su dedo por la pantalla lo que le resultó difícil al principio debido al líquido carmín endurecido en su piel.

El sonido de una voz resaltó después de unos segundos cuando llevó el celular a su oreja al tomar la llamada.

" _ **¿Ichigo?"**_. La voz tras el otro lado de la línea indudablemente pertenecía al de una joven mujer.

El interior de su mente se revolvió tratando de reconocer dicha voz. No dijo nada o emitió un sonido dando la impresión de que la línea estaba muerta.

" _ **Soy Rukia".**_

— ¿Rukia? —La impresión sobrevino casi de inmediato tornando el rostro de Ichigo en extrañeza.

Era la chica de la librería, la chica que miraba desde las sombras a través del cristal de la enorme ventana del local, con quien compartió un par de conversaciones durante las últimas semanas cuando pasaba por algunos ejemplares para matar el tiempo. Irónico.

" _ **Tomé el número de tu celular en el último registro".**_

— ¿Tú qué?

" _Estúpido"._ Ladró la voz en la mente del pelinaranja.

" _ **Mira voy a ser directa con esto"**_ escuchó Ichigo aun sin emitir otra palabra _**"quiero invitarte a cenar, sé que es algo precipitado y que nos hemos conocido muy poco en estos dos meses pero ésta podría ser una buena oportunidad para hacerlo"**_ el pelinaranja reconoció la confianza en la chica al no titubear durante su discurso.

Sin respuesta.

Su perfil ciertamente no encajaba en el prospecto de una persona sociable dada su inherente incomodidad hacia las demás personas… sin embargo después de escuchar con atención la invitación, algo dentro de su mente se removió y por un momento realmente consideró aceptar. _Casi_.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —respondió con firmeza.

" _Las personas no se matan solas… espera, sí lo hacen. Pero los negocios son negocios ¿no es así Ichigo? ¿Por qué desperdiciar un buen asesinato por lo placeres de la carne que te puede ofrecer un buen revolcón?"_ La voz se burló de nuevo.

—Cierra la maldita boca. —murmuró Kurosaki hacia él mismo.

" _ **¿Qué dijiste Ichigo?"**_ La voz de Rukia se tiñó con un ápice de molestia.

El murmullo no fue tan silencioso como Ichigo esperó.

—No es una buena idea Rukia y no me apetece salir ésta o cualquier noche.

Un ligero jadeo de exasperación fue emitido desde el lado de la chica, por muy tentadora que fuese la oferta el pelinaranja no podía arriesgarse a salir con ella por mucho que la mujer le atrajera. En efecto, era agradable a la vista y alguien muy segura de sí misma tanto como astuta lo que significaba que quizá fuese igual de perspicaz y eso no era bueno para Ichigo. Ella sabría lo que escondía y él no quería recurrir a medidas extremas para acallarla.

" _ **Escucha no creo…"**_

Cualquier razonamiento lógico que Rukia fuese a darle quedó en el olvido cuando Ichigo cortó la llamada e incluso después de dar por terminada la charla, el celular volvió a la vida con el ligero pitido desesperante que lo caracterizaba. Se negó a responder colocando el aparato tan lejos de él como le fue posible.

Una y otra vez el zumbido exponencial perforó sus oídos, con la decisión tomada Ichigo desapareció por el pasillo con dirección al armario de donde tomó uno de los martillos oxidados del estante, regresó a la estancia con el fin de silenciar el infernal sonido con un certero golpe que partió en un centenar de pedazos al aparato.

Golpeó una y otra y otra y otra vez el celular hasta que sus manos se cansaron por el peso de la herramienta. No quedó nada. Satisfecho con su trabajo arrojó a un lado la pesada herramienta y dio la espalda a los fragmentos regados por el suelo, una última mirada por encima de su hombro bastó para que Ichigo saliera de ahí con la intención de regresar a su pequeño estudio.

Su lapsus de descanso y escritura fue interrumpido con esa llamada y ahora tenía que retomar su trabajo primordial.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

"— _ **Ha estado así desde hace unos días amo.**_

 _ **El eco fantasmal de la criatura que le habló le molestó, no por el sonido de la voz en sí sino por la reciente premisa que le había comunicado. Quiso acercarse al artífice de su molestia y al hacerlo se percató de lo que su sirviente le decía; un diminuto halo de luz escapaba de la fina manta que cubría e impedía la visión del objeto, un hilo dorado que se estiraba hasta él a través de las sombras.**_

 _ **La habitación en la que estaba, el calor sofocante y la ruidosa respiración de su acompañante, todo careció de importancia entonces. La luz, reconoció que no brillaba con la misma intensidad de antes, ahora era visible cuando de antaño aquel halo era cegador al punto que podía vislumbrarlo al otro lado de la habitación sin problema alguno.**_

— _**¿Entonces por qué me lo comunicas hasta ahora? —bramó violentamente aquel al que la criatura llamó "amo".**_

 _ **La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un avasallador silencio. Esto encendió la ira en él, esperaba que al abrir la boca pidiendo explicaciones alguien inmediatamente se las entregara. Pero no, todo lo contrario a eso nadie podía darle razones cuando las pedía ¡cuánta incompetencia!**_

— _ **Pero señor usted dijo que nadie lo molestara cuando… —La criatura, más bien un demonio con aspecto espectral cerró la boca súbitamente. Su señor quien minutos atrás le daba la espalda volteó la cabeza para mirarlo.**_

 _ **Esa mirada. Los ojos de su amo se veían huecos con pequeñas llamas carmesí gemelas parpadeando en las profundidades. Y toda la atención se centró peligrosamente en él, tanto que incluso pudo oír las voces de muerte susurrantes en el interior de su cabeza que le pedían que escapara de ahí.**_

 _ **Demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **No podía pedir piedad alguna, no había necesidad de utilizar ese último recurso, conocía mejor que nadie la ira de su amo. El demonio inclinó la cabeza en señal de rendición y esperando el castigo que fuesen a darle.**_

 _ **Su amo lo rodeó, arrastrando los pesados pies por el frío suelo de la habitación. Cada paso se convirtió en la manecilla de un reloj, marcando peligrosamente su castigo; esperó lo que para él fue una eternidad y justo cuando la esperanza comenzó a hacerse presente, también lo hizo el dolor punzante contra su espada mientras las llamas abrasaban su cuerpo. El crepitar de las llamas fue ensordecedor, pero no más que el sonido de su piel chamuscada por las mismas.**_

— _**¡¿cómo te atreves a venir a mí a darme tan importante noticia hasta ahora?! —reprendió furioso el amo. Dio un paso audaz hacia él y derribó al demonio de un solo golpe—. Debería echarte del castillo ahora mismo. —amenazó como si el castigo que estaba propinándole no fuese suficiente.**_

 _ **El frío suelo lleno de guijarros arañó la piel del demonio cuando el otro sujeto plantó su pie sobre su columna chamuscada y lo mantuvo ahí sobre su estomago y a sus pies.**_

— _ **No se volverá a repetir amo Selkek.**_

 _ **Selkek bajó la mirada con repugnancia hacia su sirviente, la visión del demonio le pareció patética. Él sacudió la cabeza en negación; podía ver la punzante agonía de su víctima.**_

— _**¡Lárgate! —bramó hacia el sirviente apartando la mirada.**_

 _ **Lo quería lejos, muy lejos de sus manos. Si no lo hacía, si no se marchaba en ese instante entonces podría tomarlo por la garganta y enviarlo lejos él mismo.**_

 _ **El lacayo a duras penas se incorporó y salió de la oscura habitación mientras el amo miró su patética huida por encima del hombro. Selkek pasó una imperiosa mirada al lugar y sus afilados ojos carmesí se detuvieron en un cuadro que colgaba de la pared, con total cautela se acercó a ésta para reconocerla.**_

 _ **Un grave error del que se arrepintió de inmediato. La imagen que descubrió era un recordatorio de su miserable existencia; sus manos alcanzaron el fino oleo tan sólo para rasgar violentamente la pintura de un extremo a otro. Y a pesar de ello, la pieza hecha girones no borró la imagen de su mente y la miseria de la burla imperdonable que esa obra representaba para él.**_

 _ **Un relámpago palpitante atravesó su cuerpo impregnándole con una furia inconmensurable que nubló su juicio. No podía evitarlo después de todo, la ira estaba tan arraigada a él que en ocasiones tomaba su propia forma y controlaba sus acciones y pensamientos, convirtiéndolo en una criatura cegada por el puro instinto de destruir todo cuanto estuviera a su paso.**_

 _ **La bestia incorpórea que regía su vida.**_

 _ **Dio un paso atrás y apartó la mirada, el fuego crepitó de sus dedos alzándose sobre su objetivo y desapareciendo la cruel aberración, cualquier recordatorio de una vida lejana añorada con fervor ya no existía más y nunca lo haría.**_

 _ **Maldijo obscenamente al culpable, escupiendo todo el veneno en sus palabras pero ni siquiera eso calmó su furia.**_

 _ **Lo sabía, el tiempo apremiaba y consumía su triste alma…"**_

El cursor parpadeó en la pantalla del computador, Rukia detuvo su actividad para mirar hipnotizada el intermitente movimiento de la pequeña línea vertical sobre su hoja electrónica. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Obviamente estaba perdiendo el hilo de la historia y las palabras se negaban a aparecer en su cabeza y formar una oración decente para terminar de una vez por todas a ese maldito capítulo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo permaneció inamovible en la incómoda silla de su puesto en la recepción de esa librería? Una eternidad al parecer si era consciente de que la espalda se le partía a la mitad y los ojos le ardían como si hubiese vertido sobre ellos detergente de platos o jugo de limón, simplemente no podía creer su falta de ideas.

El supuesto bloqueo creativo había durado lo suficiente - _mes y medio para ser precisos_ \- ¿pero quien contaba los días después de todo?

—Todos los días te veo mirar fijamente esa pantalla sin agregar una sola palabra al escrito ¿no crees que es tiempo de aceptar el hecho de que las ideas murieron?

Rukia reconoció a Rangiku Matsumoto por el sonido de su voz aun sin siquiera volver la mirada a ella. El timbre de voz de la exuberante mujer era inconfundible ante cualquiera ya que ésta hablaba con un inusual timbre alegre como si arrastrara las palabras tras una perpetua borrachera, lo que algunos hombres consideraban en ella sensual por razones inexplicables.

Rangiku dejó su bolso a un lado del mostrador donde deliberadamente se recargo para poder observar lo que Rukia estaba haciendo, como era una costumbre desde que comenzaron a trabajar en turnos convergentes en la librería.

—El editor necesita al menos un avance Matsumoto, han pasado dos semanas desde que le envié la última actualización y correcciones que solicitó.

—Claro, el omnisciente editor que da muerte a la expresión y creatividad… por supuesto se me olvidaba —La mujer rubia lanzó un desdeñoso gesto al aire antes de quitarse el abrigo que llevaba sobre ella y lanzarlo a cualquier lugar en el suelo—. Honestamente no sé por qué sigues escribiendo para él Rukia.

—No escribo para él.

Kuchiki cerró el computador sabiendo el rumbo de la conversación que se avecinaba y teniendo en cuenta que no podría hacer nada más por su trabajo esa tarde.

—Es un amigo de mi hermano y fue el único que se molestó en leer el primer borrador que escribí —continuó Rukia hundiéndose en su silla para aliviar el malestar o al menos para disimular frente a su amiga.

—Y créeme cuando te digo que estabas mejor sin él, al menos disfrutabas lo que hacías.

— ¿Crees que no disfruto lo que hago ahora?

—Cariño yo sé que no lo haces —Rangiku haló una de las sillas para sentarse al lado de Rukia y darle por centésima vez la misma charla—. No puedes seguir engañándote Kuchiki, reflexiona sobre ello. Vives presionándote para poder avanzar y cumplir las exigencias pero no lo haces con la voluntad con la que escribes tus otras historias, no te veo emocionarte como lo haces con los borradores que mantienes en esa computadora.

Quizá había algo de razón en ello. La vida se estaba convirtiendo en la monotonía interminable de su existencia, Rukia se regía por la rutina que la llevaba de su casa al trabajo y viceversa durante esos ocho años desde que se mudó a esa pequeña ciudad. El decaimiento comenzó entonces cuando su hermano le consiguió la oportunidad de su vida en la editorial de un viejo amigo suyo, lo que antes era una ilusión ahora lentamente escurría sobre ella como una molestia mal disfrazada que le consumía la motivación.

—Sólo es una mala racha… se irá después de un tiempo. —O al menos es lo que Rukia siempre se repetía.

—Lo que tú necesitas es salir, no creo que permanecer enclaustrada en tu departamento te ayude a recrear la mente —Ciertamente no era la mejor actividad según los estándares de Rangiku, Kuchiki se restringía a sí misma como si realmente evitara algo—. ¿Por qué no invitas a salir al tipo de la cabellera extravagante? Creo que es un tal Kurosaki.

Genial justo lo que Rukia necesitaba, una casamentera.

— ¿Ichigo? Ni siquiera parece del tipo que disfrute el contacto humano aunque he hablado con él un par de veces, fuera de eso parece agradable. —Y siendo más sincera al respecto, Rukia debía admitir que la personalidad misteriosa de Kurosaki le parecía interesante.

Definitivamente no era un esperpento, aunque ese ceño fruncido que siempre se cargaba le daba una particular característica que podría considerar casi atractiva.

—Sí, no parece muy sociable e incluso se ve espeluznante cuando te mira por esa ventana pero aparenta ser un buen sujeto.

—Él no me mira… simplemente él, bueno… es raro. —Sí, incluso ella podía admitir la rareza de su ser.

—Lo es y lo he visto más de un par de veces hacerlo como si se debatiera en querer entrar y hablarte pero después simplemente arrepentirse y marcharse. —Habían ocasiones en las que incluso Matsumoto podía verlo mascullar algo para sí mismo antes de irse, Rukia simplemente se hacía de la vista gorda e ignoraba el suceso.

Las personas pasaban por alto pequeños detalles que son evidentes para otras.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera incluso lo haces sonar espeluznante. Aunque lo intenté el día de ayer pero me dejó en claro que no está interesado cuando me colgó el teléfono a mitad de la conversación.

Decir que estuvo un poco decepcionada por la actitud evasiva del pelinaranja era poco, de acuerdo a ella le gustaba Kurosaki mucho más de lo que podía aceptar públicamente y de no ser así entonces jamás se hubiese atrevido a llamarle para invitarlo a cenar. La poca dignidad que le quedaba tras el rechazo se ocultaba en la fingida indiferencia con la que informaba la noticia a Matsumoto.

—Entonces ¿lo dejarás así?

— ¿Por qué, acaso debería hacer algo al respecto? —Rebatió Kuchiki a la defensiva—, de todas maneras estoy demasiado ocupada para rogarle a un idiota.

—Aunque ese idiota sea la única distracción a tus problemas existenciales —Las manos de Rangiku acogieron sus mejillas con aburrimiento mientras su mente maquilaba un plan B para Rukia—. Si la tortuga no regresa al mar entonces el mar puede arrastrar a la tortuga hasta sus aguas. —comentó con suspicacia la rubia.

La delgada ceja de Rukia se alzó ante comentario sin sentido de Matsumoto.

—La mayor parte del tiempo no tengo idea de lo que hablas Rangiku.

La susodicha se levantó de su puesto con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, Matsumoto pasó junto a Rukia y se dirigió a uno de los estantes traseros del mostrador exactamente hasta una de las cajas de cartón que se encontraban ahí.

—Leí en algún lugar que la mayoría de los escritores toman sucesos reales y los plasman en sus historias —La mujer encontró lo que buscaba y se lo arrojó a Rukia quien alcanzó el objeto a medio camino de su trayectoria aérea—. Kurosaki parece un sujeto interesante después de todo y tú necesitas un poco de eso en tu vida, quizá el sujeto te ayude a salir de tu bloqueo. —Matsumoto se encogió de hombros restándole mayor importancia al asunto antes de marcharse para comenzar con su trabajo.

Rukia miró el objeto en su mano sin digerir del todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, era consciente de que su vida necesitaba algo de emoción pero no estaba segura que salir con un hombre fuese la solución a sus problemas al menos no cuando su historial de citas estaba en números rojos.

La última que tuvo terminó con un bochornoso accidente que ella prefirió borrar de su memoria. El destino caprichoso sólo ponía idiotas en su camino ¿Por qué Ichigo sería diferente al resto? Peor aún, Rukia dudaba que él aceptara otra oferta para salir aunque fuese en plan amistoso.

Reconoció que las charlas -escasas- que tuvo con el pelinaranja fueron buenas, Kurosaki era un sujeto al que le gustaba leer, Shakespeare en su mayoría pero también otros ejemplares de autores peculiares pero interesantes. Además, parecía alguien reservado omitiendo por supuesto el carácter huraño que se cargaba, pero cuando se omitían esos pequeños detalles era una persona medianamente civilizada para entablar comunicación.

¿Sería una buena idea conocer a Kurosaki? ¿Por qué no? Se trataba sólo de una simple salida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La idea principal de este fic se basa en el cómic "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" de Jhonen Vasquez (muy buena por cierto si les gusta la sátira, el humor negro y si no les molesta las muertes gráficas de personajes), esta especie de "adaptación" es algo así como mi "especial de Holloween".**_

 _ **Consta sólo de tres partes y Sibreka Echizen puede dar fe y legalidad de que esta mierda ya está TERMINADA, por lo que el capítulo 2 se publicará el día Domingo y el capítulo 3 el día 31 (Miércoles).**_

 _ **Los que han leído fics míos con anterioridad sé lo que están pensando y sólo quiero decirles que declaro a esos fics descontinuados (recibe todas las piedras y tomates), ésta sea probablemente la última historia que haga para Bleach, me reservo los motivos para aclarar en los avisos que publicaré en los fics en hiatus.**_

 _ **Bien, quizá no merezca los Reviews pero de todas maneras son libres de dejarlos si quieren… hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 2. Insano.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

" **Escapa de cualquier cosa excepto de tu propia oscuridad".**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Le gustaban los cuchillos mucho más que las armas porque eran livianas y silenciosas. Un arma requería un mejor escondite que un cuchillo o una navaja, además una pistola emitía un estridente y delator sonido durante el disparo, Ichigo no podía darse el lujo de verse descubierto por un descuido tan idiota como ese.

Sin embargo los sollozos que se elevaban exponencialmente en el aire le hacían competencia a cualquier arma que pudiese disparar. Volvió la cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro encontrando en la esquina izquierda de aquel callejón al pequeño bulto tembloroso.

—No te preocupes, este imbécil pagará —Ichigo amortiguó su voz tratando de mantenerla en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que la niña que se escondía en el rincón lo escuchara—. Basuras como éstas reciben el castigo que merecen. Deja de llorar y no permitas que el recuerdo de este tipo se apodere de tu mente… muy pronto estará muerto.

—Suéltame bastardo ¿Qué crees que haces? —Se quejó el hombre que Ichigo sostenía contra la pared en un apretado agarre del cuello de su camisa—. ¡Estás enfermo!

Los labios del pelinaranja se torcieron inevitablemente ante la cuestión. Las preguntas estúpidas de las sucias criaturas ante la obviedad de la situación siempre le causaron gracia y lástima. Sin embargo el apelativo de su sanidad mental le irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Enfermo? Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Cómo le llamas al hecho de violar a una niña? —Escupió de vuelta Kurosaki acercando más su rostro al desagradable sujeto que tenía en sus manos—. Vi tu cara de satisfacción cuando la penetrabas, gozaste de los gritos de dolor y el llanto mientras te pedía que te detuvieras.

— ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

— ¿Y acaso te detuviste? —Ichigo ignoró sus palabras que alegaban demencia—. Incluso tuviste la osadía de cerrarle la boca mientras alcanzabas el orgasmo y te venías en su interior… dime entonces ¿Quién es el enfermo?

El pelinaranja liberó una de sus manos del agarre para rebuscar algo en el interior de su camisa, la acción provocó una gutural exhalación por parte del sujeto. Opacando la dicha momentánea del hombre, un objeto se acercó peligrosamente a su garganta; la hoja metálica emitió un ligero destello en la poca luz de esa tarde.

Los oscuros ojos del extraño se petrificaron ante la visión de su destino y forcejeó inútilmente cuando el filo recorrió su piel y le provocó una leve irritación en la carne expuesta, demasiado cerca de su manzana de Adán.

— ¿Te pareció divertido? —habló de nuevo Kurosaki con la voz oscurecida. Sus ojos centellaron cuando reconocieron el temor en su víctima—. Nuestras acciones y decisiones tienen consecuencias ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el precio por tu placer a costa de un niño?

—Voy a gritar ahora mismo si no me sueltas ¡maldito loco! —amenazó el hombre.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. —Auguró Ichigo con la oscura promesa flotando en el aire.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, incrustó la navaja en la garganta del hombre cortándole la yugular. El único sonido que se escuchó entonces fue el gorgoteo repugnante del líquido que se atoraba en su garganta cuando comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre. El pelinaranja sin embargo no retiró el agarre del pobre infeliz sino que lo sujetó con firmeza a la sucia y desgastada pared, quizá no fuese la mejor vista pero al menos Ichigo tuvo la breve satisfacción de que el bastardo entraba en desesperación.

Pero supo que no era suficiente.

Aventurándose hacia abajo, levantó la camisa del sujeto y colocando delicadamente la hoja del arma rasgó la piel de arriba hacia abajo en un lento y agonizante movimiento de descenso, más gorgoteos inundaron el aire y el liquido carmín escapó de la boca abierta del tipo. El corte profundo que tocó las entrañas del depravado.

— ¿Es suficiente ahora? —Kurosaki se deleitó con la vista de la carne abierta.

La respuesta no llegaría y eso lo sabía Ichigo.

" _ **Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso Ichigo"**_. La voz en su cabeza le recordó.

El pelinaranja asintió en comprensión a lo que su mente le estaba pidiendo. Una última estocada se dirigió directamente hacia abajo e incrustó la filosa hoja en los genitales del hombre, quien se estremeció de dolor - _aún más si es que eso era posible_ \- Ichigo retorció la navaja una y otra vez en el área hasta que sintió las fuerzas del extraño flaquear, cualquier movimiento se detuvo y Kurosaki dejó caer el cuerpo flácido al suelo.

—Ahora lo es. —declaró mirando con repugnancia el cascaron vacío a un lado de sus pies. Los sollozos menguaron en intensidad y el silencio se prolongó—. Vete. —Enfocó su oscura mirada hacia la niña.

Podía sentir su presencia arrugada en algún lugar.

Estupefacta ante lo que acaba de presenciar se echó hacia atrás con cuidado y evitó mirar al cuerpo junto al hombre de fulgente cabellera. Con los pies temblorosos se incorporó arreglándose el vestido roto y sucio, trató de encontrar su ropa interior pero el intento fue en vano.

Las imágenes de ese hombre sobre ella tocando su pequeño cuerpo la estremecieron y provocaron que otro sonido ahogado parecido al llanto saliera de su boca, intentó dar un paso y cuando lo hizo el dolor se apoderó de su parte baja; un dolor que casi la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

—Yo… señor… usted… —Los pensamientos carecían de sentido para ella sintiéndose incapaz de formular una oración decente.

— ¡Lárgate! —gritó Ichigo de repente.

No la quería cerca y no iba a ayudarla más de lo que ya había hecho por ella. La chiquilla no era asunto suyo después de todo.

El tono elevado la hizo reaccionar de un salto y sin embargo ella no hizo nada por moverse de ahí.

Exasperado Ichigo se alejó de ella y tan pronto como la soledad cayó sobre él las náuseas se instalaron en su estomago haciéndole doblarse para arrojar todo el contenido al suelo. Permaneció así durante unos pocos minutos antes de incorporarse nuevamente, sus brazos abrazaron su propio cuerpo como si tuviese una dolencia física, pero aquella noción erraba por completo con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

" _Lo hiciste de nuevo"_ clamó su consciencia con diversión contenida.

Él no respondió a eso.

" _ **¿Por qué no tomaste la sangre?"**_

Ichigo negó de nuevo.

—Algo no está bien conmigo —Levantó su cabeza al cielo. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, sobre la ciudad y sobre cualquier ser viviente en ese planeta—. La lluvia me está ahogando y arrastrando hasta lo más profundo. ¿Cuánto tardaré en sucumbir por completo?

La cuestión quedó suspendida en el aire, hablando para nadie en particular. Ichigo salió de ahí con cautela no sin antes limpiar sus manos en su abrigo y quemar la prenda dentro de un bote de basura al arrojar unos cerillos.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Nunca debió haber salido de su habitación, la que consideraba como zona segura desde que podía recordar. Agorafóbico, misántropo, loco, antipático, huraño, extraño, enfermo mental… cualquier término era relativo para describir cómo se sentía. ¿Podría situarse en alguna categoría? Odiaba cualquier apelativo hacia su persona y escucharlo de otros con sus voces chillonas lo desquiciaba impulsando el deseo de cortarles la lengua y silenciar sus inútiles balbuceos.

—Idiota.

Sin embargo aquel insulto no le agravó en demasía y la voz le resultó ligeramente tolerable a sus estándares de molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia? —exigió ante la sorpresa de encontrarla frente a su puerta a tan altas horas de la noche.

Ichigo se esforzó por cortar cualquier contacto con ella desde su llamado, su presencia lo alteraba de una u otra forma y se odiaba a sí mismo por aceptar que se sentía atraído por ella.

—Se te cayó esto en la tienda hace una semana —Rukia le enseñó una pluma negra con detalles en color plata y lo instó a tomarlo—. Tenía que regresártelo ya que no fuiste a reclamar por él después y porque me estorbaba seguir cargándolo a todas partes.

Ichigo maldijo su descuido.

— ¿Quién te dio la dirección de mi casa?

—El registro. —mintió Rukia encogiéndose de hombros.

Él la miró con enojo antes de tomar el objeto de sus manos y amagar cerrarle la puerta en la cara ante la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de ella, sin embargo justo antes de que Ichigo lograra su cometido Rukia interpuso su mano y empujo de regreso abriendo una pequeña rendija en el umbral.

—Estoy harta de esto. Me has evitado toda la semana como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa sólo porque te invité a salir y me rechazaste ¿Qué tan cobarde puedes ser Kurosaki? —Los ojos amatistas de la chica se encendieron con enojo al sentirse humillada por él.

El semblante de Ichigo permaneció estoico y su cuerpo inamovible bloqueándole el paso a su morada. Ahora con mayor razón no la quería en las inmediaciones.

—Vete Rukia, estoy hablando enserio. —bramó Kurosaki con un tono de voz glaciar.

Rukia Kuchiki sostuvo la mirada sin que esos ojos ocres la intimidaran ni siquiera por la altura del joven que tenía frente a ella. Ella no era una perdedora.

—Yo también estoy hablando enserio. ¿Cuál es tu problema Ichigo? ¿Acaso soy un esperpento o te sientes lo suficientemente confiado para rechazar a cualquiera?

 _Ninguna de las opciones_. Pensó Ichigo.

—No —Fue la única respuesta que pensaba darle a ella—. Vuelve a casa. —dio por terminada la charla antes de que algo muy malo sucediera. Sentía que el límite de su paciencia comenzaba a desbordarse.

Ligeramente escuchó a la bestia rugir en el interior de su casa cuando _él_ supo que ella estaba ahí. Era mejor despacharla ahora que tenía oportunidad antes de que se odiara a sí mismo por lo que pudiera hacer.

De nuevo tuvo la intención de cerrar la puerta pero antes de que lograra su cometido ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y haló de él hasta bajarlo a su altura para tener acceso a sus labios. Rukia estaba besándolo en ese momento.

Aletargado en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, el roce de su boca comenzaba a sentirse placentero y el único pensamiento en la mente del pelinaranja era que estaba comenzando a sucumbir ante sus deseos reprimidos.

Lo hizo. Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con necesidad, ella no protestó al respecto. Rukia lo besó con abandono enrollando sus brazos al cuello de Ichigo y acariciando su nuca con delicadeza, escuchó el gemido ahogado de su satisfacción tras el gesto y eso la complació al saber que no le era indiferente después de todo.

Perdiendo el resto de su cordura, Ichigo la levantó instándola a sostenerse de él y enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas para poder caminar hacia adentro.

No hubo protestas al respecto.

La espalda de Rukia chocó contra el mullido sofá de Ichigo, inclinando la cabeza le dio el espacio suficiente para que él le mordiera ligeramente el cuello y ronroneara ante la sensación de su piel en sus dientes. La humedad de sus besos se esparció por el sendero de su cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos, no hubo palabras al respecto sólo las acciones predominantes en ese momento; el pelinaranja tiró hacia arriba de la blusa de Rukia y liberó de su enclaustro a sus pechos que rogaban atención.

La vista maravillosa de sus pezones erguidos le dio la bienvenida, señal inequívoca de la excitación que sentía por él. Los labios de Ichigo acunaron uno de los montículos y su lengua trazó sobre ellos un suave movimiento que la volvió loca y la hizo retorcerse de placer, un ronroneo involuntario reverberó en la habitación mientras continuaba devorándola.

" _ **Sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbirías a tus propios deseos… Rey"**_ _._ La traicionera mente de Kurosaki comentó rompiendo el momento de placer.

—Cállate. —murmuró Ichigo mientras pasaba al otro pecho desatendido.

—Tendrás que obligarme a cerrar la boca Ichigo. —devolvió Rukia creyendo que aquel imperativo estaba dirigido a ella.

Si tan sólo supiera.

Rukia levantó las caderas para encontrarse con las de Ichigo y se frotó contra él como una insinuación, ella de verdad lo quería dentro en ese momento. ¿A quién engañaba? Le atrajo desde el primer momento en el que lo vio entrar a esa librería donde trabajaba y sin la intención de sonar paranoica, Rukia sabía que él la observaba en secreto mucho antes de que Matsumoto le comentara al respecto. Podía sentir su firme mirada la mayoría de las veces y eso sólo la hizo desearlo aún más.

Recordó las noches en las que se tocaba para complacerse a sí misma imaginando que eran las manos de Ichigo las que recorrían su cuerpo y la hacían remontar el éxtasis de su liberación.

—Te quiero dentro… ahora. —exigió Kuchiki con un gemido.

No quería juegos previos cuando su centro se encontraba húmedo en anticipación a los besos que Ichigo le propinaba.

" _ **La reina espera"**_ _._ Insistió su mente. _**"Tómala ahora antes de que él la reclame como a los otros"**_ **.**

La idea lo estremeció por completo deteniéndolo en el acto. Levantó la cabeza y se apoyó sobre su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos, ignorando la presión aplastante en sus pantalones la observó detenidamente y lo que encontró le dejó sin palabras.

El placer. Una sensación que experimentaba cuando incrustaba su arma en el desvalido cuerpo de sus víctimas, los gritos y la sangre emergente eran el clímax orgásmico que explotaba en la cúspide de su trabajo… esto sin embargo, se acercaba lo suficiente a dicha sensación y quizá era aún mejor.

Un sentimiento de posesividad se instaló en su interior. La bestia la reclamaría tarde o temprano y él tendría que entregársela, sin embargo Ichigo no quería compartirla; su precioso cuerpo le pertenecería a él muy pronto.

—Ichigo… por favor. —suplicó Rukia en un murmullo.

Su voz inundada por la necesidad le golpeó. En su vida había escuchado millones de súplicas de sus víctimas pero nada como esto, y le gustó. La imagen de sus ojos entreabiertos fue gloriosa, las gemas exóticas brillaban intensamente en su rostro. Fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar la decisión.

La tendría con él para siempre e inmortalizaría el momento en su memoria.

Arremetió contra sus labios de nuevo abriéndose paso con su lengua. Ella tomó la cabeza de Ichigo entre sus manos para profundizar el contacto; Kurosaki deslizó su propia mano a un lado para alcanzar uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. El brillo reluciente de la hoja se alzó sobre ella totalmente ignorante de las acciones del pelinaranja.

Sus pulmones clamaron por aire, jadeando y echando la cabeza a un lado Rukia se apartó ligeramente de él y fue entonces cuando sus amatistas se abrieron ante la visión que tenía frente a ella, el arma estaba a centímetros de distancia de su cuello.

Saliendo del shock inicial trató de apartar a Ichigo de ella, sin embargo cualquier intento se vio frustrado cuando el pelinaranja afianzó el agarre en su cuerpo.

— ¡Suéltame! —profirió con ira apenas contenida y no temor ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kurosaki ronroneó su nombre en un gemido totalmente enajenado de sus sentidos al parecer. O fue así hasta que ella le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que lo hizo encogerse y soltarla. Liberada de su agarre, Rukia rodó sobre su espalda para caer de bruces al suelo e ignorando los quejidos de Ichigo no dudó en salir corriendo hasta la puerta.

No lo logró, el pelinaranja la estrelló en la pared para seguir besándola y ubicando en esta ocasión su arma en la mejilla de Rukia.

—Me gustas Rukia. —Le dijo sin apartarse un centímetro de ella y rozando sus labios con cada palabra.

La mente de la pelinegra se conmocionó ante tal declaración repitiéndose que algo andaba muy mal con él.

—Porque te gusto ¿es que quieres matarme entonces? Eso es retorcido Ichigo. —Ladeó la cabeza para apartar su boca de la suya, la idea de sus besos ya no le resultó tan atractivo entonces.

 _Retorcido_. En absoluto, al menos para él no lo era.

Ichigo siempre contemplaba la oscuridad sin esperar nada a cambio, pero Rukia era como un faro en esa oscuridad y él era la polilla atraída ante esa brillante luz, su luz… si no podía tener esa luz para él entonces era mejor no tener nada.

Su muerte solo confirmaría los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho perpetuando en el tiempo el vínculo entre ellos y el deseo que ella despertaba en él. No lo irritaba como las otras criaturas - _al menos en este punto no lo hacía_ \- la idea de inmortalizar su belleza y grabar el momento en su mente se le antojó maravilloso, porque eran en esas ocasiones cuando las imágenes se quedaban a fuego en su mente.

La muerte era un suceso único y memorable para todo ser humano.

—No lo entiendes Rukia. Te estuve observando, cada día me escondía en ese callejón para mirarte a través de la ventana ¿sabes por qué? —La vio negar lentamente antes de continuar—. Porque cuando te observaba sentía mi mente tranquila. He hecho cosas terribles que no te puedo decir y aunque me arrepienta cada noche de mi existencia cuando el sueño me abandona, todo queda en el olvido cuando te veo o cuando recuerdo tu rostro tras ese cristal.

Rukia se estremeció ante las palabras, si antes la idea de ser observada le pareció entretenida ahora le resultaba espeluznante tal como le había mencionado a Rangiku.

—Suéltame Kurosaki.

—No… tú no tienes idea de lo aterrador que es este mundo Rukia, de la horrible necesidad de querer dormir cada noche con la certeza de que los sueños distan demasiado de la decrepita realidad en la que nos encontramos. ¿Cómo puedo saber que mi realidad no es tan sólo parte de un sueño? —Las uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Rukia perforándole la carne—. Pero es aún más aterrador despertar en compañía de la soledad… y no lo sabía hasta que te conocí.

— ¡Estás enfermo! —Le escupió ella a la cara.

Ichigo le envió una mirada dolida ante su aseveración recordándole al bastardo del callejón.

" _ **Los ojos de la reina perdieron su luz".**_ Declaró su voz interior con un siseo.

Las gemas amatistas se oscurecieron como el vacío de la noche y eso lo irritó, ella comenzaba a despertar su molestia.

" _ **Esto no es agradable".**_ Canturreó de nuevo la voz e Ichigo le dio la razón.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Algo anda terriblemente mal conmigo! Es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir, si estás cerca no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

—No puedo entender tu lógica Ichigo, dices que te gusto ¿pero tratas de matarme para que estemos juntos? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

En realidad todo era más simple en la mente de Ichigo, por primera vez alguien le llamaba la atención. Ella era el comienzo de algo, bueno o malo Kurosaki podía estar seguro de una cosa: que con el tiempo ese algo llegaría a su inevitable fin.

Las relaciones humanas comenzaban con el brillo hermoso de una promesa pero con el tiempo se opacaba con las asperezas y la cansada rutina, las mentiras y engaños. Con su muerte lograría que su relación perdurara por la eternidad evitándose todos esos problemas.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas Rukia, solamente confía en mí. —El pelinaranja la miró a los ojos.

Rukia no vio nada más que oscuridad en esos orbes y eso la asustó, la ausencia de cordura fue evidente entonces. Le propinó un rodillazo en la ingle para que la soltara provocando que el arma cayera de las manos de Ichigo cuando palpó la zona afectada en su entrepierna; Kuchiki aprovechó entonces para escabullirse de su agarre y lejos de esa pared.

La puerta estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Ichigo la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la tomó del tobillo haciendo que cayera al suelo junto a él.

— ¡Rukia no entiendes!

— ¡Te dije que me soltaras infeliz!

Pero ella no escuchó, enfocó la mirada al brillo familiar del arma y alargó la mano para tomarla. En un rápido y certero movimiento incrustó la hoja afilada en el brazo que la sostenía cortando una considerable porción de piel, la sangre manó junto al aullido de dolor que brotó de la boca de Ichigo al soltarla. Juntando cada gramo de coraje se aventuró a propinarle otro corte en la espalda hundiendo el arma y la retorciéndola lentamente asegurándose que llegara muy profundo.

Dejó a Ichigo tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y corrió hacia la puerta, Rukia no se detuvo entonces ignorando incluso su falta de aire ante la precipitada carrera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.-.-.**

 **Epilogo. Destinados a la soledad.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

" _ **El impulso de sobrevivir cuando no se tiene ninguna esperanza aun me parece fascinante, quizá ese deseo de vida se manifiesta cuando se está al borde de la muerte, ese entusiasmo en sus miradas genera un brillo poderoso que a veces me ciega y al mismo tiempo me satisface saber que soy yo quien se encarga de apagar esa luz.**_

 _ **Pero sus ojos, esos ojos amatistas emitieron otro tipo de luz, una que nada tenía que ver con el conocimiento de su inminente fin… fue algo diferente. Pero incluso la dicha fue efímera, la oscuridad consumió cualquier brillo en ellos y dejó el vacío de su existencia al final, algo difícil de explicar incluso para mí y que sólo puedo comparar con el reflejo de los míos.**_

 _ **Llegué a la conclusión de que ella y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Tuvo la determinación de querer vivir, algo que los cobardes no hicieron en el pasado, ellos simplemente aceptaron su destino y se entregaron a la muerte.**_

 _ **Tomé una decisión al respecto, pero es algo que no compartiré contigo… por ahora me dedicaré a terminar mis asuntos y sanar las heridas que me dejó. El dolor no es tan malo después de todo, es el recordatorio de que aún sigo con vida. Por desgracia.**_

 _ **La bestia necesita seguir alimentándose para estar tranquila, durante las noches la escucho gruñir y rascar a mí alrededor, su hambre se ha incrementado desde el incidente en el que Rukia me hirió. Está molesta por mi debilidad y le doy la razón siendo que hasta ahora nunca hice caso a mis necesidades básicas ¿Cuándo fue que cedí a mis impulsos viscerales?**_

 _ **Es algo que ya no me puedo permitir, la bestia no lo permitirá de nuevo y yo no quiero desatar su ira."**_

Ichigo repasó las líneas de su escrito para después anexarla a otra pila de papeles. Ignorando el dolor naciente en su espalda se levantó de su escritorio, sus piernas largas dieron grandes zancadas hasta una pared adyacente donde extendió las manos para descubrir un cuadro cubierto por una sucia manta.

— ¿Se ha secado? —curiosidad en su esencia pura.

El pelinaranja bajó la mirada al suelo buscando al dueño de dicha - _y molesta_ \- voz, vislumbró a Kon, el sucio muñeco con un agujero en el estómago. Él asintió ante su interrogante.

—Los colores se oscurecieron. Cambian y nunca se queda el tiempo suficiente.

Y cuando eso sucedía, Ichigo sabía que la bestia gruñiría en disconformidad pidiendo más.

" _ **La sangre siempre cambia de color cuando se seca idiota"**_ _._ Masculló la mente de Ichigo.

—Tengo que mantener el cuadro húmedo —declaró con monotonía—, al menos tengo la ilusión de la productividad para dejar de pensar en el dolor de la carne.

El pelinaranja tomó a Kon de la cabeza y lo levantó del suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Ichigo? —demandó alarmado el peluche.

—Voy a clavarte a la pared de la cocina de nuevo, tu presencia me irrita.

Al menos podía descargar su molestia con ese sucio peluche.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor y las sombras se estiraban tratando de acercarse a ella, el pitido exponencial del silencio era ensordecedor pero no tanto como los sonidos susurrantes de los espacios vacíos de su departamento.

Rukia se arrugó sobre el sofá de su estancia con la determinación de esconderse del mundo exterior, los mensajes en su contestadora eran ignorados así como los golpeteos en su puerta que le avisaban que Rangiku o cualquier conocido estaba ahí para saber sobre ella. No se había presentado a trabajar después del incidente en la casa de Ichigo y decir que siquiera salió de su departamento en esas dos semanas era poco.

La chica reportó el incidente a la policía pero a pesar de los alegatos de Rukia y de cuánto trató ella de explicar, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada condescendiente y la falsa promesa de que tomarían el caso en sus manos.

Se estremeció cuando las imágenes golpearon su mente de nuevo y suspiró con cansancio ante la falta de sueño. Su suerte con los hombres no era la mejor, incidentes y desgracias pasadas siempre la acechaban ¿Por qué creyó que con Ichigo sería diferente?

" _ **Quizá sea una maldición".**_ Una voz le habló.

Rukia abrió los ojos al incorporarse abruptamente, aquella voz sonaba como ella. Imposible, la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectar sus sentidos.

" _ **Podrías llamarlo karma también. Matar a un hombre es un asunto serio".**_ Insistió la voz.

— ¡Yo no lo maté! Kaien… él fue sólo un accidente… yo no… —Se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre.

Ella no lo había matado, todo fue por un accidente ¿Cómo podría saber que el arma estaba cargada y se dispararía cuando la arrojara al suelo? ¡Ella no podía saberlo! Todo era una sucesión de eventos desafortunados.

" _ **Cada hombre ha sido uno ¿no es así Rukia? Kaien, Grimmjow, Ashido y ahora Ichigo."**_

No se contuvo en debatir y estuvo a punto de hacerlo antes de que el teléfono de su departamento sonara anunciando la entrada de un mensaje de voz. ¿Sería Matsumoto de nuevo?

Dejó que el mensaje fluyera con la intención de ignorarlo como lo hizo con los primeros cien. En esos momentos no quería saber de nadie ni de nada, la bizarra experiencia seguía fresca y le creaba una creencia latente de peligro fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Rukia podía imaginar a Ichigo esperándola fuera de la biblioteca o en las cercanías ¿se atrevería incluso a rastrearla hasta ese departamento?

Su duda quedó resuelta en cuanto el mensaje comenzó.

" _ **Quizá intentar asesinarte estuvo mal sé que lo ves de esta manera Rukia. Pero si estuvieras dentro de mi mente entenderías el por qué de mis acciones, el fin último no era arrebatarte la vida sino darnos a ambos un nuevo comienzo… tú y yo miramos de una manera diferente a este mundo, las cosas que para ti son malas para mí no lo son en absoluto, nuestro enfoque de lo bueno y malo simplemente es diferente.**_

 _ **Un juicio y la posibilidad de la satisfacción por la felicidad es algo a lo que no me puedo dar un lujo de tener en estos momentos, no los necesito, no si quiero seguir con mi propósito. Los sujetos como yo no perseguimos posibilidades que sabemos nos van a ser negadas por la sociedad corrupta en la que vivimos, es una pérdida de tiempo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Me atraes, me gustas de hecho y es por ello que tomé la decisión de dejarte en paz y volcar mi interés al único propósito en mi existencia. Será como si nunca te hubiese conocido, golpearé la cabeza contra la pared hasta el cansancio para borrarte de mis recuerdos porque es la única manera en la que no te haré daño, siendo una extraña como lo eras antes de conocerte.**_

 _ **No puedo lastimar aquello que no conozco.**_

 _ **Sé que la impresión que tienes de mí no va a cambiar y tampoco voy a disculparme por ello porque no es enteramente mi culpa, algo no anda bien en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo quiero pedirte algo, quiero que elimines esa imagen que tienes de mí y seamos simplemente dos desconocidos con un pasado extraño.**_

 _ **Acordemos que nada de esto ha ocurrido y si podemos, jamás nos volvamos a cruzar en nuestros caminos."**_

La grabación terminó y el silencio creció acallado simplemente por el sonido de la respiración de Rukia. ¿Olvidar? Los efectos traumáticos de su encuentro serían difícilmente ignorados y las pesadillas plagarían sus noches.

" _ **Es espeluznante el hecho de que consiguiera tu número de teléfono"**_ _._ Habló la mente de Rukia _**"¿Estás segura de que podrías olvidar algo como esto?".**_

Imposible.

—Nunca —Se respondió a sí misma sin ser realmente consciente de ese pequeño detalle—. Tengo que irme cuanto antes.

" _ **Un nuevo comienzo".**_ Susurró de nuevo la voz.

—Tendremos un nuevo comienzo. —concedió Rukia abrazando su tembloroso cuerpo.

No podría sentirse más enferma en esos momentos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
